Healer
by insanechildfanfic
Summary: With Sasuke gone for the village, the villagers are paranoid and decide that rather than blame themseleves are even Sasuke, it was Naruto who corrupted their prodegy. Hokage the fifth for Naruto's safetly sends Naruto out of the village, SasuNaru yaoi
1. PrologueHealer

I don't own Naruto.

"Healer-sama, come quick! The ninjas have returned, and they need healing." A town woman cried.

'Healer' a young man quickly rose from where he had been sandy the wood for the newest house being built, and fled towards the entrance of the village. Nods of respect and awe met him, and the way was quickly opened for him. Many of the women and some of male population felt their hearts beat quicken, as they saw 'Healer'.

Healer wasn't really named healer, but no one remembered what he had said his name was when he had first came to this village, as they hadn't cared really; he was just a young teenager at the time. His stay had been suppose to be a temporarily rest, but just a few days after he arrived in the village, attacks had been launched against them. This surprised everyone, their village, Gaia, was poor and falling about. Their visitors came only when they were traveling and even then when they came it was due to having no other choice. Their village was dedicated to life itself. Protecting the animals and plants were the world. Ninjas were far and few, in fact they had only a few ninjas at all, and any self respecting ninja village would scoff at what they considered ninjas, villages had more power Genin than their ninjas. And for the healers, they had few of them, who could heal shallow cuts, and make potions for colds, but that was it. They weren't many serious ninjas fights or training so very little injuries needed to be healed.

When the attack had occurred, fear had swept village, they couldn't fight, and the ninjas attacking were strong and trained. In fact they would have fallen, except for the stranger who had just arrived a few days before, who they now called Healer. He was a ninja, powerful beyond comprehension to the village and had protected them during the attack, until the enemy had retreated. With the battle over, he had used the last of his charka to heal the injured, before clasping. They had moved him into one of the nicer beds in the nicest home they had and seeing he had very little serious injuries, those he had were healing faster than they had ever seen, just made sure he comfortable.

When the young teenager had awaken, Jake, a little boy, who had lived in the house, called him healer and the name had stuck ever since. Healer had stayed, due to the pleading of the village, and helped them not only restore what the attacks had lost but improve the town, so that market could increase and money could flow in. He had been talked into training the ninjas of their village and healers. At first Healer had planned to stay for only a few more months, but seeing how pathetic they all were, and that he was needed to make treaties with other villages, and help them hone their skills to bring in money, ended up staying for four years.


	2. The Stranger Ninjas

Chapter 1: The Stranger Ninjas

I know, I know, Gomen nasai I've been…alright, extremely lazy…

Disclaimer: Okay, sorry everyone for not updating much sooner…but I've been well procrastinating. I'm planning on doing better for the next chapters. Also Naruto does not belong to me, if it had…well evil crackles.

The minute the healer got to the gates, he was met with absolute chaos. There were dozen of injured ninjas lying on the ground, with hysterical mothers and children crying around them, being more of a hindrance than actual help, as they kept grabbing healers and demanding answers not letting them do their jobs, or they clung to their loved ones and blocked healers from getting a full reading on the injured. Observing the scene, the healer also noticed that there were some strangers among them, and they were currently hunched over the injured ninjas helping heal.

Reacting instantly, he immediately started with the hindrances. "Alright! Everyone whose not injured or a healer, I want you to back up and either go home, or help gather supplies and water if you so desire! But you need to let us, healers do our jobs!"

When he saw that he listened to, he gracefully went to the closest injured ninja, and quickly pulled his healing bag off his shoulder and opened it, pulling out the supplies that he need.

Quickly he suppressed the bleeding with a clean cloth, replacing the soiled bandages that one of either their ninjas or the ninja stranger's had produced and had used it to slow the bleeding. After going though a quick run though of the injures, he began to use his chakra to heal the wound, not completely as that would waste precious energy that he would need to help others, but enough to make it no longer fatal, and would be healed within a week, rather than months. When he finished with the injuries, the healer motioned for one of his apprentices to take over cleaning, wrapping and dressing the wounds, and moved on to the next injured. When he had gone though all the fatal injured of his village, the healer turned to one of the ninja strangers, about to ask if there was an injured among them, and froze. The words being caught in his throat, as he not only recognized the green vests and the head bands as Konacha's, but also recognized the ninjas themselves.

If half the group had been by themselves he would have been tempted to force them to leave, if the other half of the group had been alone, he would have grabbed them in big hugs and begged them to stay forever. But as the two groups were together, he could do neither. The healer was confused, angry and a growing part of his mind was beginning to wonder if he had been betrayed once again, as the last time he had seen them, half of the group had refused to have anything to do with the other half of the group.

If the golden haired healer had been the same needy and alone thirteen-year-old boy that he had been, when he had last saw this group of ninjas, he might have done something stupid or impulsive, such as attacked them, or started yelling wildly, throwing accusations and threats, demanding an explanation for this perceived betrayal. However, as it were the years that had past since he had last seen them, had changed him. The betrayals, the hurts, the pain, the anger, the sorrows, and the adventures he had been on and gone though had changed him into a man, now.

Especially, the time he had spent in this village. Here, the healer could go anywhere, and he wouldn't be greeted with glares, insults, whispers or objects or even mobs. Only admiration and respect shown in their faces and eyes. The villagers actually acknowledged him with smiles and cheerful greetings, and they didn't grudgingly give him supplies, that was broken or not wanted. His money was good in any restaurant, store and bank. The people of Gaia actually wanted his business, and actually competed over it. There was no misplaced: anger, fear, hate or disgust, that he hadn't asked for or even done, because of circumstances regarding the first days of his life. Here, in the small town of Gaia he wasn't seen as a monster, but as a hero. As he always wanted to be seen as.

The little boy who had begged to be accepted had finally found acceptance. They didn't make him have to shout for them to hear him. He didn't have to pull pranks or dress in painfully bright and gaudy clothing for him to be seen. They listened and if they didn't like some of his plans, or advice or what he said, they didn't call him names, insult his intelligence, or just dismiss of hand, because it was him who said it, but actually explained why they disagreed or gave alternative suggestions. Also the villagers of Gaia didn't hold his mistakes against him, or even keep track of them, reminding him of them, smothering his face in them. They just shrugged their shoulders, and acknowledged he was human, and thanked him for trying anyway. Sure they might be teasing about his mistakes, but it was done in good humor and jest, not meant to be taken seriously, and never harmful. It was ribbing between friends and colleagues.

And he would not let his past take this from him, the healer decided firmly. Not even for the few precious he had. With that last thought, he ended his pondering and narrowed his eyes, pulling himself together, drawing confidence though him, though not arrogance for that would just defeat the purpose. Instead his confidence would be real, not just hopeful bragging trying to get praise, but it would be of knowledge, power and proof that he was more than what most Konoha had tried to make him believe, and shove down his throat all his life.

"Are you or any of your fellow Konoha ninjas injured, Hyuuga-san?" The healer asked, deciding that he would be formal and polite, keeping professionalism as his strength, voice calm and collected showing no hint of the inner turmoil that he was going though.

One of the ninja who had been helping the Gaia ninjas, jerked startled and spun gracefully around on his left knee, his long jet-black hair that was held back in a pony-tail by a small tie, flowing around him. The ninja had pale, snow white skin and white pupil-less eyes that turned to face him, revealing an extremely gorgeous ninja. Face older than he remembered, but then again it had been years. And the normally blank expression, refusing to reveal his emotions, except for occasional shows of anger and loathing was filled with shock, and he breathed out in disbelief, "Naruto?"

After they started at each other for a moment, as shock kept them locked into place, they might have stayed like that for a bit, but an injured ninja chocked out a strangled cry as his bone reset, breaking their trance. And 'Naruto' or Healer recovering, just raised an eyebrow, suppressing the small smile that wanted to appear on his face, and repeated softly, and politely, "Are you or any of your Konoha Ninjas' injured?"

Neji Hyuuga stared a little longer, before shaking his head, and pushing it aside, until the important matters were taken care of, "Hai, we have three injured ninjas, Lee, Kiba and _Haruno_."

Naruto kept it hidden by using a professional attitude, but as his doubts lessened, a larger smile wanted to appear on his face, as heard the dislike lacing the last name uttered by Neji. It seemed that the feelings was still the same, but still some doubts lingered as he still didn't know why they were working together. Though a small voice said it was foolish to believe that they still kept a grudge against the traitors all they years. And tried as he might, the name Haruno brought up less pleasant memories, memories that had driven him from his home and from his precious people, though he didn't regret ending up Gaia.

_Funny enough, when he thinks back to it, it was raining that day, pouring hard around them, as he stood them. Wobbling on his feet, charka basically non-existence, covered in bruises and blood, though the blood was quickly being cleaned away by the rain. However the physical wounds didn't compare to the pain in his heart as he listened stunned at the cruelty coming from one of his teammates. The pain in his heart, though he wasn't if even measured up to when he had a hole in his chest, but then again, it hurt much worse when he stared into red with swirls of black eyes of one of his precious people._

_"YOU MONSTER! SCUM! TRAITOR! YOU ALMOST KILLED HIM! I KNEW YOU WERE JEALOUS OF SASUKE-KUN BUT TO DO THIS! YOU DISGUST ME" Sakura's voice was hard and almost unrecognizable, as she reigned down her hatred upon him. Helped by the mob, who also screamed insults._

_"MONSTER!"_

_"YOU DESERVE DEATH!"_

_"YOU KILLED HIM!"_

_"DEMON!"_

_"I'LL KILL YOU!"_

_"WE WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS, YOU WILL DIE! DIE FOR YOUR CRIMES!"_

_He didn't even defend himself. He couldn't. Not against words, and definitely not when it became physical. He was too weak, too tired, and to injured, and to hurt. Fighting Sasuke had taken all that he had and more, especially when the cursed seal had become active, physically, emotionally and mentally. He had to face his fears, doubts, and reveal his heart to his rival and best friend, trying everything to reach him, and bring him back home. And when he had finally managed to get though, managed to make it back to the village, keeping his promise…he was face with this. With this outright hatred and rage, hours after returning. They had burned his apartment to the ground, and chased him to a dead end. _

_When he hit the ground, do to Sakura's strength that she had been learning from the Hokage the fifth, and the beating didn't let up, he knew then he would die. He would be killed, and suddenly there were other shouts. And Sakura and the others were thrown back, with the arrival of the new group. Who quickly surrounded Naruto, acting as a guard for him, against the mob…the mob that made up mostly villagers, yes, but also some who he had also believed to be his friends. One standing out was Sakura, her face not attractive as it was twisted in hate and rage, as her short pink hair whipped around her. And to his shock and disbelief, though half closed eyes, he saw that it was Ino, Sakura's best friend, who stood blocking her, screaming herself hoarse, and he watched horrified as Sakura hit her, sending her crashing into a wall, where she went limp and slid down, blood pouring. And on Sakura's face, there was no remorse only rage, Lee quickly took Ino's place, and there he fought his crush, though he was still recovering from the surgery._

Forcing the flashback out of his mind, refusing to let it completely run though his mind, right now. He had too much to do. Naruto couldn't afford to think about that right now, he had to be professional, and put away personal feelings at the moment.

"Show them to me." Naruto stated softly, after giving a quick observational glance around, making sure that all the other injured Gaia ninjas were taken care of, or being taken care of by the other village healers and there wasn't any difficult wounds that he could see his healers having a problem with, and would need his help.

And Neji gracefully rose up from his knee, and led Naruto to where they laid the Konocha's injured. Not questioning why Naruto was dressed in healing garbs, assuming that he must have some training since they last met, one of his thoughts was 'Naruto, what happened to you? Have you been living in this small village since the betrayal?' And then another thought popped into his mind, unknowingly similar to Naruto's thoughts, 'Are you ready to face your past…your friends and the traitors who hurt you?'

Naruto almost turned and ran when he saw that most of the group was in the spot that Neji had led him, but calling on the stubbornness that had gotten him though hopeless situations after hopeless situations, he didn't. Instead, he fought to keep his professionalism, and walked past Neji, and knelt next to Lee. Ignoring the quick glances that turned into open mouth gapping as they recognized him, though the blonde hair, blue eyes and the whiskers on his face, which followed by "NARUTO!"

He quickly examined and found the injuries, and began to heal once again, his chakra glowing a soft purple. This time though, he didn't stop until the injuries were completely gone, knowing that the slightest injury would keep their in his village longer than they had to, and definitely longer than he wanted, much less tolerated. And then moved onto the next injured, which was Kiba. When he was done with him, he forced himself to move to Sakura, and despite his attempt at keeping professional, his eyes became even colder and a slight scowl appeared on his face, as he healed her. When he was finished, Naruto rose, and turned tried to leave, hoping, though knowing it was highly unlikely, that they would just let him walk right past them. He didn't mind Neji or half the group, but the other half he wanted nothing to do with. Naruto wanted to leave and talk to the ones he liked later, get the answers he needed and wanted from them. And he was proven right, when he was grabbed, gently, but firmly by the arm, and Neji stated grimly, "We need to talk to Naruto. Ignoring us won't make them go away."

Naruto stopped and sighed, "I need to take of Gaia first." And when the arm didn't move, he looked at Neji and sighed "I promise let me take care of my duty first, and then we can then, in private."


	3. Finally We're Getting Somewhere

Right- While I don't believe thanking every individual reviewer, I want to thank you all for your reviews…and answer a question I got.

Why's Naruto's chakra purple?

**So you caught that? Good, you aren't the only one, one of the Konoha ninjas also caught it, plan to ask Naruto….hehehee**

Chapter 2- Starting to Get Somewhere

_Naruto stopped and sighed, "I need to take of Gaia first." And when the arm didn't move, he looked at Neji and sighed "I promise let me take care of my duty first, and then we can then, in private."_

Taking the loosening of the grip as an agreement, Naruto headed back to where the Gaia injured were, deliberately not looking at any of the other Konoha ninjas for he couldn't afford to loose his cool right now. And the closer he got to the injured; he realized that the village elders were now beginning to gather there too, which made him hurry his pace. He had long learned that the village elders, while most intelligent and deserving of their title, they often got into long arguments, and because of this they got no where, turning a problem that could be fixed in a day, to a good two weeks or just eventually gave up the problem as insignificant.

It was one of the reasons that before Naruto had joined Gaia, they had not been a prosperous village nor had the protection or order that they needed to survive in a ninja world. However with Naruto's arrival, the fact that he was obviously a trained and well traveled ninja, with healing arts, he soon became a very valuable member. And you add in the fact, that Naruto wasn't the most patient of people, he ended many of the debates by just handling it himself, or getting it organized. If you wanted a quick answer, Naruto was often the best person to go to. Though…to be fair he had gotten much better at being patient, and his advice was most sound and reasonable.

When Naruto reached the village elders, he quickly observed that before them were one of the team Captains with two of his team members and three head healers.

"Healer-Sama." The Captain and his team members quickly gave a small bow in respect, as did the three head healers, while the elders gave a nod. Relief shone in the faces of the six non-elders, relived that they might actually get somewhere. In fact, some of the elders also looked relieved, as well.

Naruto felt the panic and turmoil that the Konocha's ninjas had caused, dissipate, as he became simply 'The Healer', here his past meant nothing, they didn't demand that he go and suffer though past memories, betrayals and his greatest failure. The tension that made his eyes cold, and his mouth frown, faded, and warmth appeared in his cerulean eyes, revealing the worried observers.

"Tell me," Naruto's voice calm, soothing but also with a hint of authority, "do we have any fatalities?"

One of the healers, Risa nodded, his voice grave, "Hai, three of ours are dead: Yuuto Daichi, Nakoi Souta and Kotone Misaki, they had been injured on the field, and died before they could receive treatment."

Naruto closed his eyes, bowing his head a little, with each name said, seeing their faces flashing though his mind, and giving a quick silent prayer, he looked back at the captain, "What happened? I thought that this mission was only to be gathering supplies and trading the crops."

"It was." The captain acknowledged, before sighing, his face seeming to age five years in front of him. "We had traded the supplies, and gathered the supplies as planned. However on our way back, we had almost made it back, when we were surprised by other Ninjas." Pause, a shift, "Apparently we had stumbled upon a fight between the Sound Ninjas and Konocha's ninjas." A flash of guilt in his eyes, "I was trying to decide between getting involved and taking another route, but with it being so close to Gaia, I new avoiding the battle would only end up badly. Before we could use a surprise advantage, Sound noticed and attacked us, first. We were quickly becoming outclassed; I had miscalculated our strength against sound. The Konoha ninja's did their best to help us. But it was difficult as they were also engaged by Sound, and from what I had gathered, they had been so for some time. We had managed to chase them off, but it was not without sacrifice or injury."

Naruto frowned, hearing that Sound was also involved. This was beginning to become a living nightmare. "What was Sound during anywhere near here? Or for that matter, why is Konoha?"

One of the female elders, Rei continued along with Naruto's thoughts, "Yes, what would bring these to villages here? They are both far west from our rural area. What could possibly interest them or even get their attention?"

There was a long silence as they racked their minds trying to figure it out, and then Naruto sighed, he really didn't want this, preferring to keep them uninvolved as possible, but it looked like it would be out of his hands and he had no other choice, "Any speculations will useless on our part, we have no choice but to ask the Konoha ninjas themselves."

Normally while the elders conferred for a bit, Naruto would talk to the healers, as the captain went to go fetch the Konocha's ninjas. For Naruto had little patience or temperant to sooth egos or butter up so once he gave his opinion he left it to them to argue amongst themselves, before they decided that they agreed or disagreed, and then summoned a council meeting in the Council Hall, where they would discuss how to put the new idea or plan into practice, to make it doable.

This time, however, Naruto was too anxious and in to much turmoil inside, so instead he just sat and listened to both groups talk, while he fought to get his mind back into focus.

"There were five ninjas with broken bones that are off to duty." One healer, Risa confided, sounding not so sympathetic to the injured.

"Itai, five of them?" Another healer asked, his sympathy directed at the healer rather than the injured as well.

"Now, now," A wicked grin crossing the last healer's face, "I take it that they weren't exactly happy with that order?"

"Happy" The first healer snorted, "Please, when I told them, I wasn't sure if I was dealing with toddlers having a temper tantrum or grown men and women. Honestly, they make so much fuss…"

The healers' conversation mixed into the elders' discussion.

"While your ideas are sound, your approach leaves little to be desired."

"And I suppose your ideas are better, and mix easily and perfectly with your ideas."

"Calm down, both of you, that's not the important part…"

"Are you insulting my intelligence?"

Both conversations came to a halt, when they saw their Anbu captain and his men returning with the Konoha ninjas following.

The Great Hall was part of the building where the elders worked, in the great hall meeting were held, and it pretty comfortable. It was dedicated with scenes of how their village was formed. It featured wars and times of great trouble, but also moments of prosperity. Naruto when he had first seen it was amazed by the brilliant art work.

They all settled themselves in the Great Hall, the elders sitting in a long bench table facing the Konoha ninjas, the healers had been excused, and the trusted ninjas, both Jounin and Anbu gathered together to hear why the Konoha ninjas and Sand ninjas were even the area, and what the fight had even been about.

Though as The Healer and most respected person in the village, Naruto had every right to take control of the meeting, however his nervousness, confusion and anger kept him silent as the emotions created great turmoil inside him. So he decided he would just sit and focus on listening as the elders asked their questions and the Konoha ninjas answered telling only enough to answer the questions. He felt the Konocha's stares heavy on him, burning even, but Naruto didn't look. He couldn't look, if he looked it would be all too easy for him to forget about the situation at hand, and revert to the thirteen year old he had been when he had left. He would rein his confusion, hurt, anger and perceived betrayal down upon them, in a way that hurt his position as The Healer. Anger for the past, for hat they had done to him and also because they disrupted his life here. In Gaia he had found a place to recover and rest. He had found purpose and acceptance and he wasn't ready to give it up.

Drawn out of his thoughts by sudden uproar, as the elders and Gaia ninjas got an answer they didn't like. Quickly trying to recall what he just missed, as he expected that he would need to calm everyone down, and come up with a solution, as he always had to do.

Alright they had been talking about the fact that the Konocha's ninjas had been sent by the Hokage to stop the Sound Ninjas from finding a scroll first, The Scroll of Life. Closing his eyes tightly Naruto forced himself to recall everything, but found nothing that really helped him understand the uproar, except that this scroll must have been extremely important, then. But why, was the question, what was so special about this scroll that would bring Sound Ninjas from their territory, unto an area like this, as much as Naruto loved to stroke his ego, even he knew that compared to the hidden villages of the Leaf Country, Sand Country, Mist Country, Stone Country, Cloud Country, and the newest country the Sound Country, the Gaia villages were nothing, but Chuunin level.

Frowning, his eyes snapped open as nothing really came to mind, and looked at the village elders and asked, "Wait is this Scroll of Life? And why is it so important to bring Sound and Leaf Ninjas so close to our barrier?"

Instantly all the attention turned to look at the healer who had been so silent until then.

"I beg your pardon Healer," The middle elder, Rei began as she answered him. "It so easy to forget that you haven't always been with us, that it slipped our mind that you would be unaware of this development, no wonder you've been so silent." Taking that as the reason for his strange behavior, and Naruto did nothing to persuade her otherwise, just raised an eyebrow, which got the elder speaking again, "You see, the Scroll of Life is the original reason that we set up our village here. You see, the scroll of Life had been hidden by one of the forefathers in a cave nearby, though our searches have yet to discover where exactly. The scroll of life was said to hold, well, the answers to life, hence the name."

"The answers of life?" Naruto repeated softly, his frown deepening, "Who wrote this scroll, and if this scroll was so important, why was it hidden away?"

Another village elder spoke up, tone excited. "That's why it's such a mystery! We don't know for certain who wrote it, we have theories yes, but it's been so distorted that were not sure which theory is correct! Most believe though it was written by the goddess Gaia herself, others a follower of hers. The things that's written on the scroll was so great and so powerful, that it had to be hidden. For you see, it held the answer to immortality!"

Naruto's frown disappeared as shock replaced it for a moment, before it was blanked out again, and stated softly more to himself than the audience, "I see, it would explain why the Sound ninjas were here then, Orochimaru would be very interested."

He trailed off, he himself wasn't sure if believed this tale or the myths surrounding him, but he knew that wasn't important, the important thing was that Orochimaru believed it, and the snake guy was cruel, twisted and driven, he would do anything for this scroll, and kill any one he perceived as threat to his plan. And a very large threat would be the Gaia village and the villagers, he would want any information they might hold. And also…also there was a chance that he might…no Naruto forced that wishful thinking aside, his duty was to this village, he would worry about that if he was forced to.

"What do we know about the plans of the Sound so far?" Naruto spoke up again, needing to everything he could.

"Not much." Neji spoke up, bringing Naruto's eyes to focus on him sharply, "I'm afraid all we know is that Orochimaru is determined to get that scroll, no matter the costs, and he plans to do it soon."

Placing a hand to his forehead, he rubbed his eyes for moment "Do we have any help, or is Gaia alone?"

"Our Hokage has given all that could be spared at the moment, we have a few others who are to join us when they can, but that can be weeks from now. However we have spoken to the Kazekage of Sand, and they are sending reinforcements as well. The others countries are going to wait and see, they think this is a full errand, and that this scroll is nothing but myth." Neji spoke up again; it seems that he was the team leader for this mission.

"Myth or not that does not matter, what matters is the fact that Orochimaru believes, and he's going to do anything he can to find it, destroying anything that will stand in his path. And if this scroll is true, and does hold the knowledge of immortality, what then? Will they come to our aid when there's nothing else that can be done?" Naruto growled out angrily, his voice rising a little with each sentence, showing his frustration and hiding his fear at the situation they were about to face.

There was no reply to that, for it was what everyone was thinking, though the elders were a little surprised that their healer had knowledge on this Orochimaru, they weren't too surprised as he had been a traveler before, and was also a trained ninja.

"Is there anything can be decided now?" Naruto asked after the room was quiet for a while, when all he got was negative answers, he continued "No, then I recommend that we adjourn and think about the situation, and begin again with a fresh view."

Though it was said as an opinion and nothing more, he knew that the Gaia ninjas would take it to heart, and wasn't surprised when the elders adjourned the meeting. Though they didn't leave completely until the question on what to do with the Konoha leaf ninjas got answered.

Biting his bottom lip, Naruto held in a sigh, hating this situation more and more but he knew he had no choice, "I'll take them, I have room at my place." The villagers would feel more at ease, as out of the entire village he was the most qualified to deal with them, especially if they had something sintered plan. The other ninjas could do very little to stop them.

When the elders and the other ninjas of Gaia were gone, Naruto rose from where he had been sitting, and motioned for the group to follow him, not acknowledging any questions they tried to ask, only saying "Later."

They settled themselves in the living room; the group had segregated themselves from each other, while Naruto sat away from both sides of the group. Though part of him was inwardly pleased that it didn't seem as if he had been betrayed by his friends with them siding with the traitors, another part of him felt regret, they should have never been sides to begin with, but it hadn't been his choice, that choice had been without him and against his will.

Finally having no other place that he could run too, Naruto let his eyes for the first time truly travel over the group. Taking in the changes that they had all gone though.

Neji was on his left, closest to him, his raven black hair was slightly longer, but falling loose as it always had. The leaf on his ninja head band was still positioned across his forehead, in truth there wasn't much changes to him. He had lost any baby fat he had on his face, and grown taller, much taller, probably around six feet, and he was as attractive as he always been. Really the mega change besides his height was his clothing. He now wore black pants and a black shirt with the green vest of the Jounin over it.

Next to Neji was his cousin Hyuuga Hinata, she had changed quite a bit as well. Her hair was no longer short around her neck, but fell down her back. She was wearing a different outfit, this one was more like her sensei, though the color was black, and she didn't have the Jounin part of the outfit. Besides her was Nara Shikamaru, looking the same as ever, though he had grown older and was dressed in a Jounin outfit. The biggest change was Rock Lee. Lee had grown his hair out so that his hair was no longer cut like a mushroom and his eyebrows had been plucked and well kept, in truth he looked like a different person, attractive, but different.

Then there was a separation on that divide, was his former team mate…her hair was still short as it had been the last time he saw her and her outfit was similar though different. Next to Sakura, was a Hyuuga, he could tell by her eyes, and a brief flash made him remember her, all too well, he couldn't recall her name though, nor did he care. Besides her sat Tenten, the only difference with her was she was older and a woman now. And then there was Chouji, who sat there, a little thinner than he remember, his head bowed as he refused to look at Naruto.

And observing them sent Naruto into the past, as he remembered what happened to destroy the bonds that had just begun to grow.

_Naruto remembered that it had been really late at night or well early in the morning if you wanted it that way, when there had been banging on his door awakening him from his sleep. He stumbled to the door, his mouth opened wide as he yawned, while his hands scratched his head, removing the cap off his head, not feeling like getting ridiculed so late at night._

_Unlatching the door, Naruto blinked at the figure before him, Sakura stood there, skin pale and face stained with tears._

_"Sakura-Chan?" His voice quickly loosing it's grogginess as worry quickly woke him up. "Dō-shitan-dayo (1)?"_

_"Sasuke…" She sobbed out, "He's, and he's sniff leaving the village!"_

_"Nani?!(2)" Naruto yelled out shocked, staring at her in disbelief, before he caught sigh of a scroll container on his doorstep, nailed down by a kunai, reaching down, he opened it and titled it, and with a scroll there was a ninja head band tied to it; a leaf ninja's headband actually, Sasuke's head band. _

"_No." he breathed out, ignoring Sakura's sobs that worsened as she recognized the same object, before he bushed past her and took off running towards the village gates, hoping beyond hope he wasn't to late. Sakura was right on his heels as they ran faster than they had ever run before, desperate to try and stop their team mate from leaving. Not ever bothering to talk as they needed to conserve energy._

_They got to the gate, but it was too late. Sasuke was no where to be seen, and to so they quickly past the chuunin on duty, running a few feet outside, hoping that they could see any sign of a figure, but there was none._

_"kuso,(3)" Naruto hissed between his clenched teeth, before turning on heels and running towards the Hokage's tower, ignoring the guards once again, who were yelling at them trying to find out what the problem was._

_However on his way, he was stopped by Shikamaru, "Naruto WAIT!"_

_Pausing Naruto turned to look at him, his face for once not holding a smile as he was detained, "The Hokage has a mission for us."_

_"Sasuke." Naruto stated softly, there was no question or doubt in his mind, he saw it in his eyes._

_And got a firm nod, "Hai, I am to a lead a group to retrieve Sasuke…your part of it."_

_"Understood." Naruto didn't bother arguing, he would have argued if he had been given a different mission and not allowed on the retrieval mission, it looked like the Hokage knew him well, and wasn't going to put in a position to disobey orders. "Who else?"_

_In the end Shikamaru choose a group of four Genin: Uzumaki Naruto, Neji Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzaka, and Akimichi Chouji and had them meet at the village gates within an half-hour to get ready, bumping into a depressed Lee, who wished he could help them, but couldn't with his body in the condition that it was in. Before they left however, they quickly made a plan of action so they could react faster._

_"Alright, we go in a single formation. Kiba, you'll be in the most crucial position as scout. Since you're always traveling around the fire country and you have a keen sense of smell, which means you can locate Sasuke's scent, and locate bobby-traps."_

"_Hai." Kiba's face was in a slight frown, as he accepted the heavy duty that had been given to him._

"_I'll be next, as I am the squad leader, and I can give orders according to the situation behind Kiba, and anyone behind me can see my hand signals. Naruto, your next. You've got the quickest reactions, so it's best to keep in a position where you can assist the front as well as the back. You'll be the cover and assistance especially with your shadow clones."_

"_Hai." Naruto nodded, finding no problems with those orders, they made since after all._

"_Fourth is Chouji, you don't have speed but you got the post hit power in our squad. Me, Kiba and Naruto will create openings, and you will charge in to finish the game. Basically you're the striker."_

_Chouji said nothing, just looked on determined, and so Shikamaru switched to Neji, "Lastly I'll place Neji on the squad's tail. I'll let you handle the most difficult task of rear scout. With your Byakugan you can always check for the squad's blind spots."_

"_Any questions?" Shikamaru asked the four in front of him, while Lee watched on in a amazement, and only got head shakes of 'no'. "Alright before we go, I want you all to remember something very important, Sasuke is not a very close friend of mine, nor is very important…"_

_Naruto's eyes narrowed, hands clenching, while everyone else stared at him in confusion, Shikamaru quickly continued at the start of killing intent coming from Naruto, "However! He is a fellow Shinobi from the Hidden Leaf, just like me and you! He's our comrade. This is why we risk our lives for him; this is the way of the leaf."_

_Naruto's eyes widen, and the others expressions became even more determined and serious, "Hai!" Came the strong, in sync answer from the four Genin. While Lee's eyes shinned in admiration for his fellow ninja._

_Before letting Shikamaru continue on, "Even someone like me can't goof off on something like this…I'm responsible for all of your lives. Let me quickly check your weapons before we leave."_

_Naruto knelt down and opened his bag, and while he went though the bag, while silently thinking about the trip ahead, 'Sasuke will never submit to trash like them. He's already a strong ninja without having to something like that. I won't loose him, I promise.'_

"_Alright let's go." Shikamaru announced beginning to lead them out, but was cut off by a yell of "WAIT!"_

_They all turned and caught sight of a pink haired girl dressed in her usual red outfit and Naruto frowned, "Sakura-chan?"_

"_I've heard all about this from the Hokage." Sakura began, but was caught off by Shikamaru stating firmly, "Sorry, but I can't take you with us on this mission." Pause before a firm stare, "Even you couldn't convince Sasuke right?" He pointed out with a twist of his mouth._

_Naruto turned at stared at Shikamaru then turned back to Sakura, confused, what was Shikamaru talking about?_

"_Seems like we got force him to understand. Your job is done, Sakura."_

_Force…how were they going to try and force Sasuke to understand? Sasuke was stronger than Naruto, and Naruto had been able to beat Neji and Kiba, he also knew that Shikamaru wasn't that strong and Chouji, well if you didn't call him fat he was joke…wait what?_

"_WHAT! Sakura you actually talked to Sasuke before he left, you didn't mention…" Naruto began, but was cut off but Sakura beginning to sob._

"_Sakura-chan" Lee whispered softly._

"_Naruto…" Sakura sobbed out looking down before she looked back up at him, and grabbing him by his arms "Naruto! I beg you, please, please bring Sasuke back. Convince him to come back home, I…I tried, but I couldn't do it. I couldn't stop him… He wouldn't listen…he never does... I know if it had you last night, instead of me…I… You're the only one who can…the only one he'll listen to…Naruto you're the…the only person who can save him now. Only you…"_

_Naruto just stared at the girl clinging to him for a moment, ignoring the surprised stares and the suddenly calculating stare from the group leader, before he gave a soft smile, his voice equally soft as he spoke "Sakura-chan really likes Sasuke…I know how much pain your in because of Sasuke…I understand" Understand to well, my hearts been shattered and crushed with fear and worry, "don't worry, Sakura, we both care for him. I'll bring him back. I promise."_

_Sakura let go him, with that, letting Naruto rejoin his squad so that they could continue on their mission._

_It didn't take long for them to catch up to start to get a sense of where they were headed. There had apparently been a combat situation earlier in the area, due to the scent of blood that Kiba noticed. They group got slowed down by the series of traps that were made, but due to the unique bloodlines of Kiba and Neji, then the added genius of Shikamaru, they managed to finally locate the Sound Ninjas, though Sasuke wasn't in sight, but Kiba did notice his scent around them._

_Landing behind a bush, Shikamaru quickly began to make a plan for the mission to be successful. "Alright, let's split into two squads, Neji and I will be one, and you three in the other, alright…you guys no what to do."_

_While Neji and Shikamaru did their thing, Naruto, Chouji and Kiba scurried over to another bush, and waited for the signal. Naruto frowned when he realized that he didn't see any sign of Sasuke. He soon couldn't worry about that, however when Shikamaru and Neji was discovered, Naruto bit his lip as not to let a string of curses and reveal their position, they hadn't even been working on the plan for more than a few minutes, and it had already began to fall apart. To busy trying to figure out what Shikamaru and Neji were going to do, he didn't realize to late that the three of them were in danger, until they went flying._

_Kiba quickly threw a smoke bomb, but it was no use, they were trapped, and they were just thrown in front of Neji and Shikamaru._

_"Haa, what good is smoke bomb? There's no escape from me." One of the sound ninja's stated, in his hands wires, "These strings are thinner than wires, but also harder to detect. I've had these laid all over that area." He smirked._

_"Damn…" Kiba muttered, while Naruto, "Itai.(4)"_

_"So you purposely made two wires visible, triple traps…huh…What a blunder? I didn't know there was such a technique." Shikamaru muttered himself, as he quickly changed his plan, hiding his smirk._

_"You guys are all…" The guy continued until he frowned, trying to continue walking, "What… my body?"_

_"Nice job Shikamaru and Kiba, shadow mimic success!" Naruto yelled, as he saw all of them not moving._

_"Well you should also know that there all these types of technique." Shikamaru said with a smirk, his face bruised from the fall, "Thanks for falling for right into our trap."_

_The girl sound ninja smirked, "Well…but to return your words, I have these kinds of techniques…" And suddenly the ground was broken apart, one stray piece, hitting Shikamaru forcing his technique to loose his hold on the four ninjas._

_The big fat sound ninja hold up his hand and the ground rose up again, surrounding and covering them and Shikamaru let out a "Damn it."_

_Naruto pounded against the rocks with his strength, though nothing happened, letting out a yell "Damn it, get us out."_

_"Naruto move out of the way!" Kiba growled out, his hands in a seal position, quickly making the seals as fast as he could, before he placed his clawed hands on the wall, and yelled "Tsuuga!"_

_Causing some of the rocks to be blown as hole started to dent, trying to free them from the rock prison, while his team mates quickly shielded their faces with their arms._

_Kiba did it again, and watched in irritation as the hole shrunk, the well regenerating itself… "Hey!" Before looking at Neji._

_"I saw that." Neji stated, while Naruto yelled, "Get us out!"_

_"This isn't any ordinary clay wall." Neji continued as if Naruto hadn't yelled, before using his Byakugan to examine the walls, "This…this is…"_

_"What is it?" Shikamaru asked surprised by the stutter._

_"This isn't looking good, our chakra is being sucked dry!"_

_The five of them sat down, feeling their chakra draining bit by bit._

_"This isn't looking good Shikamaru!" Neji growled, watching the chakra literally leave Naruto's body, and the rest._

_"Damn it…we have to do something." Kiba growled, before pulling out a solider pill, "Akamaru, take the pill!"_

_"ROOARFFF!"_

_"Akamaru, mimic me!" Before they both began to try and break the wall down, "MORE!"_

_They both ended up falling to their knees after while, watching even the ground restore itself. "This isn't working…"_

_Naruto began to try and summon his rasengan but with the charka being drained he couldn't hold it. And fear filled his heart, if he couldn't, if they couldn't get out of this prison, then Sasuke, Sasuke would be gone from him, from them for good. Closing his eyes, he clenched his fists, trying to think of a method…the only one that came to him was overload the guy with to much charka, but…that would take all of Charka and it might back fire._

_"Hey I want to talk to your leader!" Shikamaru yelled suddenly walking to the wall breaking into Naruto's thoughts as he knelt down to where they had estimated the man to be, "We won't follow Sasuke anymore, let us out!"_

_While the guys began to pull up protest, and Naruto looked at him confused and betrayed, the ninja outside, was heard saying "Interesting proposal, but you guys are my next meal."_

_"Then only one is fine." Shikamaru stated without pause, "Let me out, I'm sick of this dispute."_

_Naruto stared at him wondering if this guy that he had begun to see as one of his precious people was truly turning his back on them or if this was part of some plan he couldn't understand, as did the others, while the guy laughed, "And your supposed to be their leader. When humans are placed in a situation where their lives are in danger, their true natures appear. A fool like you doesn't deserve the position of leader. What a loser…"_

_He continued to talk, but the inside were busy yelling Shikamaru, until Chouji told them to shut up, and then he pulled out a bag of chips, and he began eating. Seeing as Shikamaru was ignoring everybody, Naruto began to wonder if he should use Kage bushins, but Neji quickly stopped him, pointing out only physical techniques were needed._

_"Neji!" Shikamaru suddenly stated, "Use your eyes and check the walls behind Chouji."_

_"SHUT YOUR TRAP Shikamaru…" Kiba began, angry at how Shikamaru had given up their mission and Sasuke._

_"Kiba you shut up, remember what Shikamaru said before we left.!" Chouji roared, Kiba and Naruto paused recalling, before he leant back._

_"Found it." Neji stated suddenly._

_"Good, Chouji you ready?"_

"_Hai."_

"_Neji, can you aim it using your dagger…?"_

_Neji began, while Naruto and Kiba just frowned in confusion. Chouji suddenly began to grow big._

"_What's he doing?" Naruto asked._

"_Remember how there's a charka wall around everything…well some areas don't have much area, which Shikamaru had noticed as it took longer to regenerate." Neji explained as he aimed his kunai. "The area further from us had the lesser amount of Chakra."_

_Chouji managed to get them out, Naruto and Kiba was ready for revenge, but Neji stopped them._

"_Why did you…" Naruto began, but Neji quickly continued, "This is not an opponent that can be easily defeated even with the five of us, and the more time spent, the closer to the territorial barrier Sasuke gets. If he goes over the barrier we can no longer stop him."_

"_Then what do we do!" Naruto growled frustrated, unwilling to loose Sasuke, but he knew this opponent wouldn't let them easily escape._

"_We broke the barrier…" Kiba interrupted, pointing to himself and Chouji, "We can take care of him ourselves."_

_Normally not one to run from an enemy, Naruto felt a little torn, but Sasuke was quickly winning out, and so he didn't argue. And he quickly gave a glance at Shikamaru and Neji, if they were going to stay behind, he would leave them. His mind focusing back on the task at hand. However that plan was interpreted by the guy attacking them, forcing them to fight and defend themselves, or get killed._

_Naruto pressed his fingers together, while Kiba got in a fighting stance, ready to launch but Neji yelled, "Wait!"_

"_We have to split up from here! We have no time! At this rate we won't be able to catch up with Sasuke. Neji, you'll act as our co leader, take Chouji and Kiba with you and catch up with Sasuke. Naruto and I can handle this guy!" Shikamaru ordered, and Naruto almost rejected that order but he knew, frustrated and angry that he couldn't do that, but if at least there would be someone chasing after Sasuke, he would obey Shikamaru, and end this guy fast, so that he could catch up. There was nothing that was going to stand in his way from keeping his promise._

_Shikamaru got on his knees, and Jiroubou looked at him "Planning on using that useless shadow technique again? Must be tough working under a useless shadow leader, huh underling, but then your all nothing but trash falling a useless leader…" Looking at Chouji._

"_Stop babbling…" Naruto was out of patience, needing to find Sasuke driving him, "I'll…"_

"_He's mine!" Chouji roared, and Chouji looked at Shikamaru and growled, "He's mine, I'll take care of him." Giving him no choice. _

_Naruto looked at him, pressing his mouth together, at the moment he didn't care who fought this guy just as long as the chase for Sasuke was resumed._

_Shikamaru immediately protested, though his voice was soft "Chouji…no he's to strong…"_

"_I want him…"_

"_No."_

"_He's mi…"_

"_DAMN IT! I DON'T GIVE HIM A FUCK WHO FIGHTS HIM! BE IT ME, CHOUJI OR SHIKAMARU, BUT SASUKE IS GETTING FUTHER AWAY! SO EITHER I'LL KICK HIS ASS OR CHOUJI WILL, BUT LETS HURRY THIS UP!!!" Naruto positively roared over the argument, he didn't say it in his usual bragging way, his aura actually held a killing intent. Causing everyone to turn and look at him startled, eyes wide, though Shikamaru blinked for a moment it looked like Naruto's eyes had turned red._

"_You heard him…" Chouji finally stated, "Sasuke is getting further away. You got to get going. Take these solider pills and give them to everyone else, I have my secret weapon."_

"_Chouji…" Shikamaru sighed, and nodded finally, having them follow after him, knowing Naruto and Chouji was right. Feeding them the solider pills, they were off again, in the trees, though worried about their comrade behind them, their mission concerned their comrade that lied ahead of them._

_And they were off again, running as fast as they could to stop them before it was to late. It was easier as they hadn't expected them to be still around and had underestimated them._

_The group used that to their advantage, with Shikamaru henging as Jiroubou, however the disguise failed as h didn't act as he normally would have, which alerted them to the fact he really wasn't Jiroubou. After a brief fight, with Naruto using his shadow clones to stall for time until Neji found the webs weakness with his Byakugan, Neji decided to be the one to stay behind this round, and had the others chase after Sasuke and the two Sound Ninjas left._

"_Go…if we don't do it so that only one of us fights, we going to run out of time." Neji stated looking firmly at Shikamaru, who closed his eyes and nodded, torn._

'_I…Sasuke…I made a promise, I can't, I won't loose you…but Neji…' _

"_Also Naruto." Neji stated cutting into Naruto's torn thoughts, "You have better eyes than me."_

"_Huh?"_

"_Sasuke is currently lost in the darkness. He needs **light**," Neji stated softly, saying light with an emphasis, but somehow Naruto didn't think it was literal, before stating more firmly, "Hurry up and go, I'll catch up."_

"_Alright…don't take to long" Naruto answered softly, his usual energy gone from him. His heart breaking a little more as time passed by._

"_Alright then…" Shikamaru started standing up, "Let's go…you and Chouji will just have to catch up."_

_Before Naruto, Kiba and Shikamaru took off away from the fight. Though torn they knew they would have to leave another comrade behind and left to begin the chase again. Naruto almost cried when another Sound Ninja slowed down and tried to stop them, he was growing steadily annoyed and irritated, when was it going to freakin' end, and oh when he got Sasuke he was so going to kick his ass._

_"We finally caught up!" Kiba announced to the Sound ninjas with a smirk, and the ninja not holding the casket turned and launched himself at them._

_"Yeah, yeah…I'll kill you all!"_

_The fight was nothing short that brutal, especially considering that their plan had worked for a brief moment, and the casket that housed Sasuke had been in Naruto's arms, he could feel his chakra, though it seemed different, almost tainted._

_Kiba fought the Sound Ninja below, and the other, Tayuya began to intervene, when Shikamaru told him to go ahead. However they were interrupted by new Sound Ninja intervening and taking the casket from them. Which was really beginning to get him mad, though enraged could do it too._

_Naruto tried to fight, but was hit and Shikamaru got him before he fell into the abyss below them, that the bomb had made. When was righted, Shikamaru ordered Naruto to continue on, while he faced Tayuya._

_Finally, sick, tired and enraged Naruto caught up with the last Sound ninja, who introduced himself as Kimimaro, who was carrying a casket. A casket that Naruto could tell from the familiar chakra was carrying Sasuke._

_"Now how should I cook this one?" The pretty, if not a little freaky white haired man asked. ()_

_Normally it took a near death experience for the fox to start showing though it's container, this time though between the hellish day he had been having…hellish months since the Chuunin exam, especially with the day he had been having, his eyes had already turned red as the fox's charka leaked from him._

_"You…" The man began to stay startled, but nothing else came out._

_"What does Orochimaru want?" Naruto growled out his tone 'tell me or die', "Why is he after Sasuke?"_

_"In order to acquire all the jutsu and the entire world, he needs time," He began to explain softly, seeming unperturbed by the threat and the hostility that oozed off him, "Orochimaru-sama has already completed the jutsu of immortality…"_

_Naruto could really careless about the snake freaks goals in life, his only concern was, "What does that have to do with Sasuke?"_

"_Immortality doesn't necessary indicate the immortality of his body…he must replace his body with a newer and stronger one before his current one succumbs." His tone was if he was talking about the weather._

"_That!" Naruto roars, the fox chakra beginning to show though him, as his whiskers became more noticeable and darker, fangs growing, and his senses sharpening. "That's what Sasuke's for!?!"_

"_Yes!" Moving into a fighting stance as the guy sees Red chakra flowing off him, "Exactly!"_

"_LIKE HELL!" Naruto yells, his hands moving to do it usual jutsu, using his emotions to power it, "I won't let you do such a thing!"_

"_Ah?" Kimimaro asks as if he doesn't understand what he's talking about._

"_I won't let you take Sasuke." Before there a cloud, and when it disappeared, thousands of clones were there, surrounding them._

"_Interesting." Kimimaro stated after a second._

_They stood at a stand still for a moment, before it was broken._

"_I'll crush you." Naruto's voice soft, but his aura contradicted it, by giving off a deadly killing intent._

"_Come…" Came the reply, the Sound ninja's palms down as he two bone-like blades came out of his flesh._

_The clones launched their attack; each radiating with kyuubi's red chakra, but Kimimaro's superior Taijutsu and bone usage soon took out most of the large force, with the move called "the Willow Dance."_

_Naruto prepared himself for another attack, only to stop and stare in shock and disgust as he watched he opened his on body and pulled out his own bone, and held it like it was a sword._

"_Soon…" Kimimaro began, as he drew the bone out slowly._

'_He grabbed his own bone…okay, so pain isn't going to help here…this guy was good, strong, fast and looks like a high tolerance level for pain…to win, it looks like I'm going to have to kill him…Shit he's about to attack'_

"_These are no ordinary bones…these bones are compressed to the maximum density, meaning they are as solid as steel." His voice soft and almost whimsical as stated it._

"_So what…I'll break those bones into pieces."_

_They continued to exchange words, the enemy ninja acting as if he were a teacher or they were at a coffee shop, chatting over a cup of tea. All the while they launched themselves at each other. While they were in the midst of fight, the casket carrying Sasuke soon burst, revealing a long haired Sasuke. Stopping both the fighters for a moment._

"_Sa…Sasuke…" Naruto breathed out, "What the…what have you done?" Voice trembling a little, the chakra he felt was so tainted, nothing as it normally was, wrongness screamed at him._

_Sasuke just smirked at him and choose not to answer, just tilted his head back and felt the power, so much power, rushing though him._

_"Why!?" Naruto yelled, trying again, "Why did you abandon Konocha, why are you doing this? Have you lost your mind! This is Orochimaru were talking about…our enemy!"_

_Sasuke merely laughed and bounded away, Naruto wanted to follow, but Kimimaro moved to strike him as he was distracted but the attack was blocked by Rock Lee. _

"_Brushy eyebrows?" Naruto gasped out staring at the green spandex ninja, "How?"_

"_The surgery was an success! BEHOLD THE POWER OF YOUTH! YOSH!" Lee said with bright grin, sticking his thumb up, before he turned serious again, "Naruto, I'll take this guy, I can handle him, you need to go after Sasuke. After all, you made a promise."_

"_Hai." Naruto breathed out, and ran off, managing to catch up to Sasuke at the river which formed the border between the two countries, just before it was too late. Two huge statutes marked the spot where two ninja, one the First Hokage, had done battle and ripped the landscape asunder. _

_Naruto demanded to know why he left and Sasuke said he had his own path. Which caused him to angry, and started the fight, Naruto though the headband at Sasuke… (Alright…you should have an idea about the fight from here…_Naruto knocked Sasuke down and pinned him to the ground. Slamming his fist into Sasuke's face he yelled that Orochimaru only wanted his body. Sasuke stated he didn't care. Naruto then firmly told him that if he didn't come willingly, he'd use force. Sasuke then lifted Naruto off his body and punched him into the water below. Surprised by his power, Naruto quickly moved to attack again. The two men exchanged blows and Sasuke stated his dreams were in the past. Naruto demanded to know if their time as a team meant nothing. Sasuke stated no, he now considered Naruto his closest friend. Unfortunately Naruto did not know that to attain another level of Sharingan, one had to supposedly kill their closest friend. The two men exchanged attacks over the face of the statues, and Sasuke warned that he would kill him. Naruto stated he would have to beat sense into him and formed Rasengan. Sasuke then formed Chidori and charged. The attacks connected and the two young men were thrown backwards. Naruto lay in the water and thought over how Sasuke could be acting this way. The two men began exchanging attacks again and Naruto thought back over how he felt they were similar while growing up, both loners. Sasuke would never speak to him though and simply excelled at everything. He grew to see him as a rival and secretly wanted to be like him. When Sasuke stated that he wanted to fight him too, he felt acknowledged by him for the first time. But even now he simply doesn't understand. Sasuke then picked up the motionless Naruto and lifted him high, forming Chidori. Naruto simply looked on, turning feral with Kyuubi power. The Chidori struck home, right into Naruto's chest. Looking on Naruto reiterated his promise to stop Sasuke. Sasuke had pierced Naruto's lung and arm making it impossible to move his arm. He moved to choke Naruto but he jerked back, as the Kyuubi power rushed through him. He watched on in shock as the red chakra flowed through Naruto's body and healed the gaping wound. A furious Naruto looked on, stating he would bring him back to Konoha, even if he had to break his bones to do it. Sasuke demanded to know what Naruto was and he responded a friend. Using his new speed and power he swatted Sasuke away, avoiding and deflecting his attacks. Pinning Sasuke to the rock face Sasuke stated Naruto had no bonds growing up, so he didn't know what it was like to lose them. Naruto stated that's true, but when he's around Sasuke it's like he has a brother. Sasuke was one of his first bonds, and he would do everything in his power not to lose it.

_The waterfall drowned out all other sounds, and yet Sasuke and Naruto heard each other clearly, not even noticing the sounds of the waterfall, as their entire world had become centered around the other, tunnel vision. The outside world didn't matter; the only thing that mattered was the person across from the other. Both of them were barely standing, blood dripping from them as much as sweat, skin and muscles screaming in pain, bodies weakening the poor they lost their precious life fluid, but their minds had completely overcome their bodies demands._

_"Don't be stupid Sasuke! Orochimaru only is going to use you, he can't give you true power! If you go to him for power then you're truly not becoming stronger than Itachi!" Naruto yelled at his best friend._

_"That doesn't matter anymore" Sasuke stated so simply, "I'll let him use me as long as I can kill Itachi."_

_"Have you lost your fuckin' mind?" Unable to believe that he was hearing any of this, "What do you mean it doesn't matter! You entire dream…or '**ambition'** as you called it is to become stronger than your brother to get revenge."_

_"Revenge is no longer the main issue." Sasuke replied his eyes unreadable and his bruised face blank._

_Naruto was silent for a moment, to stunned to say anything, before he screamed again "What do you mean Revenge doesn't matter anymore? Isn't that what you've been training endlessly for, isn't that the reason your betraying Konoha, abandoning your friends and team mates!?!"_

_"It's part of the reason." Sasuke admitted softly, before he continued on in a stronger tone, "The natural way of training is not fast enough. I have to gain power quickly, in order to beat my brother, now!"_

_"Why, why now…before you were willing to wait until you were stronger on your own, I mean damn it, teme, you've gotten so much stronger in six months!" Naruto pleaded, "Why can't you wait a little longer, just until you get there under your own accomplishments."_

_It was Sasuke's turn to be silent for a moment before he spoke again, his voice pain, "I was seven when I watched everyone I cared for and loved be murdered by that man…I lost everything, and I told myself never again. I was never going to go though that again, if I had deny myself connections, so be it. And I kept to that promise, kept away from people and their connections, ignored anyone who tried, it wasn't hard…truly I had no one I wanted to even bother with, no one understood how I felt, nor could they." He paused, clenching his fists tightly, despite some of his fingers being broken, "However when I was thirteen, Iruka-sensei assigned me to team seven, and while we waited, Sakura said something to me, something that struck accord in me… she said 'Why do you care anyway, he doesn't have any parents. He can do whatever he wants, he so lucky, all alone, parents never getting on his case.' And it hit me, you were alone like me. I think it was then I started to see a little more than a trouble maker and a loud mouth dobe. And the more I observed… before I knew it; you had managed to get under my skin. Our rivalry and competition wasn't just one way, I began to want you to get stronger, I knew one day, just watching how quickly you improved, you would be a worthy opponent…but it was more than that."_

_Naruto just stared at him stunned, his mind unwilling seeing the connection that Sasuke was talking about, after all Sasuke had just been someone he was jealous of, someone he wanted to beat to prove himself…but his view had changed, slowly yeah, but he didn't just want to beat Sasuke, he wanted him to acknowledge him. Tears slowly began to build._

_"And then when that fight with Haku, it showed me that you weren't just another opponent to me, I…my body moved on it's own, because…because, when I had overheard that Itachi was in Konoha, revenge had not been on my mind…I was filled with the fact I needed to find you, had to get you to safety, because I couldn't go though that again…"_

_"Sasuke."_

_"I won't let it happen again! Itachi is after you Naruto and I will be damned first before I let him kill you. I fought Itachi, he's much stronger than me right now, and so I have no choice, I will go to Orochimaru."_

_"Like hell." Naruto suddenly shouted, "If you think I'm going to let you to do this, your insane. I will drag you back with broken bones if I have to! I'm not letting you do this, especially not for me."_

_And they once again launched themselves at each other, their hand glowing as they prepared to let loose their devastating attack…but as they got closer they aimed away from the chest, unwilling to kill each other. The hit knocking them both to the ground, and they laid there for a moment. Naruto was to stunned, to weak, drained and injured to even more an inch, and his vision was glowing dim._

_Slow shuffling caught his attention, he moved his half closed eyes to look at his…he wasn't sure what Sasuke was at the moment, former teammate(?), former friend, but that didn't work because he refused to accept it, crawl towards him, dragging himself over. Though he knew that he couldn't stop him now._

_"Going to kill me Sasuke…" Naruto breathed out, unable to react and defend himself, just closing his eyes, and was surprised by instead of a blade cutting his neck, he felt warm lips pressed against his own, causing his eyes to fly open, to stare at the ninja hovering over him. "Sasu…"_

_He placed a shaky finger on Naruto's mouth, quieting him as he leaned down, his lips brushing against his own as he spoke, "I'm going. I have to, you can't stop me, and I must kill him, before he gets to you."_

_Naruto felt tears, that he had been suppressing the entire time, start to fall as his heart broke. _

_His tears were quickly licked up, "Shhhh…I'll be back. I'll always come back to you…you're my most precious person…so wait for me. Grow stronger, train hard, and know that I'll be coming back to you." Then he kissed him again the lips again, before pulling away, and pulling the head band off his head and pressing it against his hands, "Hold on to this for me."_

1) - Dō-shitan-dayo- What's wrong?

2- Nani- what?

3- kuso- shit/damn

- oh come on, I stared and drooled, sexy, but evil…and dying- yep sad ain't it…

Author's Note: Alrighty…yes a cliff hanger…I know you probably wanted to see what happened between the two groups, but well…you'll have to toon into the next one, K!


	4. Beginning of Reconciling

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Believe me if I had, well...the story would be quite different, for better or worse, shrugs. But you don't have to worry about the horrors of what I could do as I don't and as such much contend myself with fan fiction, until I actually try my hand at writing original fiction, well finishing it.

Author's note: Okay first, I apologize for the time that's passed since my previous update, however, my computer crashed with the chapters 3 and 4 I had previously written, which well, depressed me, honestly and took a while from me to get back and write again. To ease your fears (S. Wright) Neji/Naruto or Gaara/Naruto fans, sorry while I can understand the lure of this pairing, I can't see it, honestly. For me, Naruto is an ideal for Neji, represents free birds and hope, he's living proof that there's no such thing as fate, he beat Neji with a technique that was once his worse, and frankly he's the dobe. 'The light in the darkness.' And for Gaara, wells he's loves Naruto too much. Confusing no, but well Naruto his Gaara's mother, teacher, friend…he's what Gaara wants to become, and again his hope. In this story at least, nether can bear to even degrade Naruto in thinking of him in lust. (he's to pure, to perfect…kind of like the majority of Yuki's fan girls in Fruit Basket. They don't actually want him, they like to sigh and chase people away from him. Well except they do want to know the true him.)

Chapter 3: Beginning of Reconciling

After Naruto had shaken himself free from the flashback of that day, he realized that they couldn't remain there for long and despite his reluctance, lead the Konocha ninjas out of the living room of the Town hall and led them to his home in the village. Allowing them to follow him home was disturbing and almost painful. His mind was screaming at him to run, to leave, to turn around and lead them back to the city hall, and have the council find places to put them up. But he had no choice, he didn't want them causing discord for him among the villagers. So if he had bring them to his own dwelling to protect his sanctuary then he would. Even if he didn't like it, it was better than the alternative. He couldn't trust any of them, not with them being together, those who betrayed him back then and the ones who either hadn't been there or stood beside him, protecting him with their own bodies. He didn't know why and he was in truth frightened what their companionship meant, represented…he wasn't sure if he could take another betrayal, not from people that their very actions in defending him against they now stood with, had been what kept him waking up and surviving…but if he lost that, he knew it would break him. And so he was fighting to break free from them in his heart, unwilling to risk it, not when he finally had a life, one where he's actually happy and not afraid to go sleep at night without bobby trapping his apartment so he could rest without worries of anyone breaking in.

"Come in," Naruto said as he unlocked the door and led the way inside, slipping his shoes off into the genkan, motioning for the others to do the same. He didn't bother with the slippers resting next to the exit of the entrance as he didn't have enough for the others to use, and even he had, he wasn't certain he would have allowed his 'guest' to use it, as that would indicate they were welcome, and that was definitely one message he did not want to send.

His proper use of the genkan was new, something he had begun to follow once he had become a semi-permanent resident of Gaia, but was very proud and even fond of. Before his only visitor had been Iruka, and even that was rare, normally he would just go to Iruka's or just go to the school after the classes were let out. But here he often had guests, something he wasn't used to, and so manners was something he had to learn so that he would be a proper host or even guest, and that repeated invites would be given and accepted. So to him the genkan represented acceptance and the changes in his life.

Leading them down the short hallway he led them into his family room he motioned for them to sit, and headed into his kitchen to start tea. Puttering around in the kitchen allowed him to relax and to distance himself, for as he pulled out the tea kettle and began to boil the water, followed by pulling out tea leaves, he saw that his cabinets were filled, something that helped him remember that this wasn't Konocha. There was no reason for him to afraid or uncertain, he wasn't sure why his life and to cross theirs again, after all one of the reasons he had chosen to stay in this small village was because it was small and had little interest to anyone outside the region. It wasn't controlled by the leaf, rock, cloud, sand or sound as there was nothing that the ninjas villages would really want from there. While the area had nice farming land, that was important to farmers not ninjas who were seeking to increase their power or wealth. This area wasn't defensible and didn't have a prime location for attacking. And yet now, after finally settling in, and beginning to forget the past or at least let it remain in the past, and now his past and present lives suddenly collide together in the oddest of circumstances.

Scrolls of Life? They were long believed to be just myths, only wide eyed adolescence even believed that there was some truth, and that was mostly due to wishful thinking rather than any true belief or evidence. There had been nothing that indicated that scrolls that held such importance was even around, beyond the similar names of the ruins. But even the name was newer than the myths and was done in regards of thanks for crops, rather than legendary scrolls that hold the key to immortality or ultimate power, depending on what legend your going by. Of course trying to make logical sense of Orochimaru's plans was always waste of time, but he was hoping there was someway he could lead that destructive force away this peaceful village, but what…there wasn't many allies, and those they did have were either to few in number or barely trained ninjas.

"Do you need any help?" A soft voice asked almost hopefully, and Naruto startled for a moment, his hands and thoughts stilling as he stopped his preparations of organizing the trays with snacks to eat along with the tea that was no seeping in the water, while his thoughts had been racing in his mind.

The blonde closed his cerulean eyes for a moment as tried to regain the control he had gained from making teas as etiquette demanded, "I thank you Hyuuga-san…" beginning to refuse before he changed his mind, he wasn't going to scared or imitated in his own village, his own home even, he would be damned before he would let that happen. Turning to the young woman, that he recalled used to blush and stammer every time he even glanced at her, he continued on smoothly, "that would be helpful, may you carry out the snacks while I bring out the tea?"

Hyuuga Hinta gave a small hesitant smile and nodded taking the plate from Naruto and bringing out to the others. Naruto followed shortly after all, making sure enough napkins, sugar and cream was on the tray with the cups and kettle of tea, and noticed that the group sat in same order as they had down so at the living room. Refusing to read in to it anymore in case it was more wishful thinking or else a strategy used to try and make him more at ease.

He quickly served them tea, before he sat across from them, as he down at the town hall's living room, and looked at them. He wasn't going to start, he was done with breaking tensions and easing the feelings. He had been appreciated then and he frankly didn't care enough to bother to see if that had changed, besides he liked keeping control and if he broke first, he would had given up the advantage, he needed to examine his enemies strategy first before he figured out a plan to destroy it. And yes to him they were enemies.

After a few minutes of silence where tea was drank for want of nothing else to do as they looked around, eyes darting to and fro uncomfortable with atmosphere, and no one was sure how to try and found a way to say it, finally Haurno-san interrupted.

"Why are keeping so damn silent, you need to tell us what your doing here not acting like you've done no wrong, your acting as a missing ninja… you ba…"

"Haurno/I owe…" Neji/Naruto began to both speak, and they paused, before Neji inclined a head indicating for Naruto to go first. And once again Naruto found himself about to refuse, not he wanted to see what Neji had been intending on saying, wanting gain more tactical information, but there was no way to refuse gracefully and still maintain an upper hand, and so he nodded back and continued, "I own you nothing," his voice quiet and controlled with effort though only eyes showed the conflicting emotions and the stain that such control was putting on him, something that the group wouldn't be able to tell, "I had permission from Tsunade-sama, that until I had direct word from her herself or the next hokage that I would not have to return. And so unless you've have become the next Hokage since I've last had news, then your overstepping your station."

The pink haired girl reacted as if he had slapped her, she jerked back looking pain, before she bite her lip and looked down at her lap. And Naruto noticed that no one jumped to her rescue or even made a motion to reassure her, not even Rock, who had a larger crush on the girl than he had. And despite his attempt to keep his heart hard to all of them, he felt himself soften a little to the others.

One of the other Hyuugas, Neji moved forward suddenly fixing his graze at Naruto, "Your right you owe us nothing, and we are grateful that you have allowed us to dwell with you, while we sort out of mission. And because of this as our host and a fellow Konocha ninja, we can give you a basic outline of our mission."

The healer raised an eyebrow, ignoring the gasps and noise of protests from the "Beyond what you've told the council… I thought you told your mission there?"

"Iie, we only spoke of the purpose of Sound ninjas being here, but in truth that is only a part of our mission. We aren't just here to keep Sound from getting a hold of the scrolls, we're here to find them first and try and establish an alliance with the villages near here." Shikamu stated in a monotone voice as took over.

"Nani!? Why there's nothing here that would appeal to Konocha, these villages are small, and…" His resolve to be distant and keep the upper hand disappearing as his protective instincts for the village that had saved his sanity long ago was hinted was being endanger.

There was uncomfortable silence for a moment as they all looked at one another, before Shikamaru answered, fixing his dark eyes to the sky blue that was holding rage that was disguising the fear in them.

"Since you lef… you were forced to leave," he paused and visibly shook his head as riding himself of an annoying insect, "the tension between the ninjas villages have grown. The Sound village had allied itself with Cloud and Rock, while Sand has allied itself with us. Grass had chose neutrality in the beginning but was quickly seen as an easily target and was near destruction, and now sides with Sound. Skirmishes, fights, burning of crops and sabotaging missions, everything has been shifted upside down, and as for now, the crops aren't enough to last much longer, and it's coming increasingly obvious that war is soon going to break out, so every village is looking for anything to put itself ahead, to get the advantage. And Gaia, face it these villages have little ways of ninjas forces to protect them, but at lot of rich soil and food, and has not chosen aside."

Naruto leaned back, clenching his hands tightly to the point of drawing blood, there was no point in denying anything that had been said. He knew it himself, but he didn't know what he could do to protect this village. They had grown since he had first arrived but it still was a long way off from being able to stand against a true ninja village, and from what he was being told, it would soon be faced with a ninjas' war. They wouldn't, they couldn't survive that.

Neji leaned forward and reached out touching his hands for a moment, surprising Naruto, "That's not the important issue right now, Orchimaru has shown his hand, he wants these scrolls, and legendary or not, we need to him. But first we need to rest up and heal before we could do any good. Alright?"

The healer nodded and let good manners dictate his actions, as he stood and lead the groups to the guests' rooms. Checking to make sure the bed rolls were there and everything else needed was equipped before he left them to settle where who would sleep where, eager to leave and find himself able to get his mind together.

Naruto leaned against the wall of his house, looking up at the night sky, trying to find a way to calm his thoughts. He felt weary, and just so raw. And he hated it. Hated that he found it hard to find the good in this mess. He just felt old. Old and worn from the eternal optimistic, energetic boy that he had been. The boy who could take the hated of an entire village and still smile and run about, proclaiming that one day he would be hokage, and everyone would one day look up at him and smile. The boy who would have moved mountains and still had energy to continue to do what was needed to be done, and do it with a grin. The boy who could forgive and forget without any hesitation and bitterness. To ecstatic to have another chance to gain or keep a friend, feeling that it was just a step closer to becoming the hokage.

But he…he just wasn't that boy anymore. He didn't know how to bring him back, it had been years since he had even thought of himself as Naruto, since he had been called by that name and the past he had been forced to abandon, wasn't sure if he could become that boy again, and wasn't sure if he wanted to. He enjoyed being Healer. It had no negative connotations, most of the time, sure it had some downer parts, as he was often expected to have answers, and perform the impossible. But the impossible here wasn't as impossible as it had been Konocha. That village had been inflexible with him, he hadn't just been fighting the impossible, and he was also fighting the entire village. Here there were no glares, no harsh whispers, no insults, no taunts, no pushing, and no attempts at sabotage…

"Naruto," A voice softly called to him from inside the house, and Naruto felt himself stiffen, his thoughts halting to a stop, and he turned to look at the direction of the call, almost reluctant.

"Outside!" His voice rising just above a whisper, and the door was immediately slid open. And Lee stepped out, closing the door behind him, his dark eyes immediately landing on him and began studying him intently.

Rock Lee had changed since he had last seen him. Of course the last Naruto had seen him, Lee had barely recovered from surgery before he had saved him from the bone guy when rescuing Sasuke, and his mind cringed inwardly screaming to the memory. Later, later, he could dwell on that mess, and he quickly analyzed the difference. Lee was taller, and his hair was longer, falling past his ears and it was out of the bowl hair cut style. His eyebrows were still bushy, but it wasn't as obvious with his new hair style. But one thing that stuck out to Naruto was the change of clothes. Thankfully the green spandex eyesore was gone, and now in its place was more fitting for ninjas. He was dressed in black pants and a dark green long sleeve shirt underneath his jounin vest.

"Hey," Lee showed that he hadn't changed as much as his appearance with his good guy grin that showed all his bright white teeth.

Naruto tried to respond with his old fox grin, but half way he faltered, so he just gave a small half smile instead. Trying not to be irritated with the invasion of his solitary thoughts. It wasn't Lee's fault after all that Naruto just wasn't coping well with the situation, and so there was no need to take it out on him.

Lee didn't seem to buy the smile, but he also didn't seem bothered by it, instead he glanced up at the stars too, commenting "it's a good night to star graze, the skies are really clear tonight."

Naruto nodded, allowing agreement of "it is." To come out, before they both went quiet. The silence between the two of them seemed to grow louder to Naruto as each second past, before Naruto began speaking before he even noticed.

"I'm not twelve anymore. I'm not the same boy you remember. I can't just forgive and forget and grin as if nothing ever happened. I won't make any foolish, rash, optimistic promises and decide that if we try hard enough it'll come true. I can't become that kid again, and I don't want to." Naruto spoke up abruptly, destroying the silence, but it was just impossible to keep silent he needed to get it out. He needed for them understand that, he wanted the past to remain there, in the past. His blue eyes narrowed as they fixed themselves of his unwanted companion, eyes cold and assessing.

"I know you're not." Lee answered almost soothing, not glancing at Naruto as he spoke seriously to him, "You have every right to be angry, no not just angry, but spiting mad, furious. You have this new life here, your well respected and liked. And out of the blue your past just invades. Bringing back a lot of painful memories you rather forget, memories you needed to forget."

Naruto pressed his lips together, finding himself speechless. He had been ready for a fight, ready to defend his position. To rip to shreds any who disagreed. He was even prepared to deal with denial or a contrary view; he wasn't ready to do deal with the knowledge that he was in the right and people agreed with him, well these people anyway. He remembered all too well what they were like, and how easily they used to disregard his opinions and ideas. Unless of course there was no other plan and then they would still treat him like an idiot, ignore whose plan it was and give the thanks and glory to another, and if they couldn't, tear apart the plan later, showing what he should have done.

"I don't think any of us are the same, Naruto." Lee continued after waiting a few minutes, not really seeming to expect any answer. And Naruto immediately refocused on him, the way he seemed into to his thoughts disturbed him. "Not even _**them**_. Life doesn't stand still no matter how we wish it would, and unfortunately time does bring about change. It would be unfair for us to expect you to be the same when we're not. And to be honest I had noticed you had already begun changing before we left, and the process just continued on more completely afterwards." This time not giving time for any protests or comments, "Some changes may be small and not really noticeable, but others can and will be big and vastly different. You've changed a lot since I've last seen you, but then again you've been though a lot, endured what we only seen a hint of."

It was odd, but while Lee talked, Naruto noticed that his tone had made it clear that he wasn't really expecting answers or even hinting with hidden questions, he was simply just stating facts. And it made it easier for him to grasp. He had forgotten that Lee had a sharp and brilliant mind, but then again he hadn't cared back then. He hadn't bothered to worry about a lot of things back then, he had too much else to worry about, that he didn't want to add to the burden he already had.

Naruto hummed in response to Lee, and let his mind soak and ponder what Lee had just stated. Allowing quiet to come again, this time there was less tension and it felt more comfortable, more companionable. And this time instead of a few seconds it was about twenty minutes before the silence was interrupted again, once again by Naruto, "It's getting cold, I'm going to put on some more tea."

The simply stated fact had a question underlying it, but Lee heard it loud and clear and he turned and gave another smile, taking it as an invitation it was. This time it was softer and more controlled, but it made Naruto wonder if Lee's good guy grins was like his fox grins, a reflex to hide their true emotions and to keep the attention away from actual problems. It didn't matter really, it was just another way someone shielded themselves from the world and kept their hopes hidden from disappointment and someone crushing the small flames.

Naruto didn't know if he had any more dreams to protect, his one dream, the dream to become Hokage and dried up that day, and he was finding it hard to be willing to sacrifice everything, not just his life, but his hopes, inspirations, his happiness, everything, for a village that had shown they couldn't look past their own pain and hate, and see the truth. And it was easier to see the village's flaws when he had actually left the walls and seen that there was more out there. Seen and known what it was like not to be hated onsite, to be treated humanely and not dealing with grudging shop keepers who felt that his money was worthless and only accepted it due to the law and the fact that if they jacked up the price, they would all suffer, for the money came from the people's taxes and divided up into the orphans funds. But out of Konocha his money was good and they were all too pleased to accept it.

But tonight, Naruto promised himself, just for tonight he would forget his worries and just enjoy himself. Tomorrow would bring more problems, he was aware of that, but he wanted to forget the gloom that had been clinging to him, wanted that peace that he had before this afternoon, and so he pushed the part of the hurt boy deep inside and summoned forth the healer. The part that had been in full reign all these years, and had managed to be pretty content with his new life.

Genkan- the entrance hall where you take off your shoes and keep them.

Next up will be Chapter 4- Remembering.

Alright, sorry I thought this was best at the end rather than the beginning with the rest. Unless it's a crack fic I don't believe in bashing the characters, I like to play with them, put them in situations and think how would they react, but I find bashing them not really useful to be fics. I know it may seem like I'm bashing them, but in truth I'm trying to think how I would react to something like in a similar situation. And the 'traitors' won't be on the oust forever, and I know some wonder why they haven't been forgiven by the others though, and it's simply because it's hard to forgive them when the elephant in the room is clearly there. Naruto is that elephant, if he had remained, he would have forgiven them because that personality then, he was too desperate to be acknowledged to hold a grudge. But it wasn't and so it's hasn't had time to be resolved. And Naruto hasn't come to terms with it, he hadn't been kicked out of his home, lost his best friend/rival, can't see Iruka or his other precious people and so he's been pushing reminders out of his mind.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4- Remembering

Author note: Okay guys, sorry about this being a little later than planned, got caught with school, life, etc. Oh by the way Healer is going under editing, SO when it's shows it's been updated but no new chapter it's due to that. One it was 3 years ago that I started and I've hoped my writings matured for the better and two, I GOT A BETA! I'm so happy! HOWEVER, I will be continuing to update and just upload the edited chapters as I go along, I'm hoping it will also help speed up my muses.

And I want to thank you guys for all the reviews…

1Aryana- thanks, hope it's milk chocolate with toffee, but anything chocolate is good as long as it's not ruined with dark chocolate or cherries. Grins do I get the other half now.

LunarChild1194- hehee, yeah in my junior high years, I had a slight obsession with myths, specifically Greek, Romans and Egyptian gods and goddesses myths. And I have to admit it carried…not to mention I watched Xena and Hercules every week. Oh but I will be adding my own twists and turns with Gaia.

sympatheticassassin, kit of betrayal, Guardian Dimension, Firehedgehog, AnsemMesna, - thank you so much for your reviews and I promise I will finish this story.

Lintila- believe me so do I, I think we all want Sasuke on the scene, however I'm trying to keep the story making sense and not to rushed. But I promise as he is the second main character, he'll be here soon.

Halskr- no Sasuke is not dead, he's needed to get with Naruto, he's just sulking right now as he's not allowed to be on scene just yet….as for the rest, winks, you'll see.

Puppy- Alright, well I want to start off saying I'm glad how you did try to correct what you believed to be an error and that it wasn't meant to be a flame. However, I'm wondering about your speaking the language, as three native speakers and the Japanese English dictionary all state that 'hai' means yes or it can be used for 'here'. Now there's different other hai, not I understand…totally different word. But with slang could be used, but not correctly. Also even if I had made a mistake, I refuse to stop using Japanese, though limited as it is, I am working on learning the language and firmly believe the only way to get better is to use it. Which is why I encourage second English language speakers to try and get more comfortable.

_But tonight, Naruto promised himself, just for tonight he would forget his worries and just enjoy himself. Tomorrow would bring more problems, he was aware of that, but he wanted to forget the gloom that had been clinging to him, wanted that peace that he had before this afternoon, and so he pushed the part of the hurt boy deep inside and summoned forth the healer. The part that had been in full reign all these years, and had managed to be pretty content with his new life._

It was late by the time Naruto had said good night and stumbled up the stairs to curl up onto his comfortable mattress, contentment and feelings of peace still flowing though his veins as he began to drift off. A faint smile on his lips, as he was still not completely over the hilarious stories of pranks they had pulled and the feeling of belonging that had them finishing sentences and reading each others' expressions with ease.

But the faint smile quickly twisted in a pained frown as he dreamed, and sweat gathered onto his brow and soaked his white t-shirt shirt and plain blue boxers, as his head tossed and turned. His mind now dreaming of the past as old forcefully suppressed and ignored memories poured into his mind, now that he was more open to memories of his previous life in Konocha, and the shock faded off of seeing the old betrayers again opened wounds that never healed, and some that were infected and went without any treatment or coverings, as there was no closure that could be found.

_"No matter how prettily you try to word it, it's still exile and it will still appear as if he's to be blamed for…"_

"_I am trying to protect him! This isn't about appearances, look at what's happened? I need to come down hard, and I don't want any one else trying to force the blame on him in self delusional manner. And besides, he needs to…"_

"_To what, learn how to run when things get tough? Or are your going to pretend that this going to help him heal, forget and forgive because it worked so well with us?"_

_"That, this isn't about us…I've already made my choice, I'm giving you orders, you are to take Naruto out of the village to recover and heal until he's ready to come back, while I deal with this mess and get things settled down."_

_"Your making a mistake…this isn't what he needs"_

_A pause, then a quiet but firm, unyielding voice answered "Then so be it, but my decision stands."_

_"And do you care who will suffer the consequences of your decision, hokage-sama? Of course you never cared before, but heed my warning for I promise you this if Naruto suffers for your actions I will do what I should have done those years ago. For if you make regret making you hokage I will forget we were ever team mates." The voice that answered was even quieter and was like ice, and a rustle indicated that the male had walked away rather than waiting an answer._

The morning had come too soon for Naruto despite the fact that it was around the time he normally got up, but breaking his daily routine, he just lied there in his medium sized bed for a while his blue eyes trained upon his peach colored ceilings, unwilling to get up, not wanting to face reality. That it was just a terrible nightmare and his house was currently empty of any and all house guest and that his past had not just strolled in to town up heaving his life and throwing his contentment and stability into jeopardy.

The contentment that he had managed to gain last night had vanished, leaving behind a mixture of feelings; dread, anger, confusion, fear, rage and pain, eating away at his stomach. And he was unable to cope, unable to handle his feelings like he normally would have. He didn't know what to feel or how to act anymore, he was ready to rage, to unleash his chakra and anger to attack the intruders in his home, to break down and cry, just wanted to hide. Stay locked up in his room until his world was stable again.

He felt uneasy, angry, even violated. This village had been his sanctuary, his place of healing, of belonging, he had laid the past behind him, hell he had believed he was over it, the anger, the anguish he felt, had been laid to rest, with his dreams and wants that he had held though out his time at Konocha. Here, in this village, he was respected, liked if not loved, and now, after all these freaking years, after – years, he was now confronted out of the blue with his past, and it wasn't just a small reminder, but everything, if what he had pulled from in between words was true. Konocha was coming to Gaia, planning on even investing there, needing their crops, and he knew the village needed new investors, especially now that they had come under the regard of Sound, they would need the protection that Konocha could provide. And he wasn't sure what he could do.

Finally growling, Naruto sat up, pushing the covers off him, as his movements showed the frustration in his movements. He couldn't remain lying there any longer. To many doubts plaguing him, and dwelling on it wouldn't d anything but put him in a worst mood. He would deal with what would come, but he needed to focus why not on Gaia's survival, for if they weren't prepared, he wouldn't have to worry about Konocha if Sound destroyed them.

Quickly beginning to go through his morning rituals, Naruto headed into the bathroom, relived his bowels and then began to take a quick rinse. Turning on the tub's faucet to hot, before plugging the drain as he added a little soap, releasing a soft scent of herbs. He preferred the least amount of scents on him, and so when he used soap, he chose unscented or herbs. Something that wouldn't smell out of place if he needed to hide and alert his enemies.

After he was done washing, and finished patting himself dry, he rewrapped his towel around him and began automatically reaching for one of the few things of his past that he kept wearing, his necklace that he had won from Tsunade, when he had made a bet with her to force her to accept the position of Hokage. He shuddered as past whispers echoed in his ears, his hands coming up and flexing in mid air as if he wanted to plug his ears.

"_So silly kids won't joke about foolish dreams about becoming Hokage"_

"_You idiot, idiot, it's not a joke, I will become Hokage! I just need 3 days to master the technique."_

"_Is that so, I'll give you one week for you master the Rasengan and I'll not only acknowledge that you could become Hokage, I'll give you this necklace as well."_

"_that is a very unique and precious ore, that belonged to the first hokage, if sold it could buy you three mountains!" _

"_I'm going to be Hokage one day!"_

"_Yeah right, get real, like someone like __**you **__is going to be Hokage."_

"_There's no way a demon can ever become Hokage."_

"_I'll make Hokage long before you."_

Naruto got a grip on himself almost visibly, unable to believe where his thoughts had led him suddenly. He wore the ore every day, as if it was a reminder to himself that there was some good memories mixed in with all the bad from Konocha, but he had never been assaulted with memories before today, like that. His desire to hide away until everything settled grew with his sense of growing dread that that the worst had yet to come, and it wasn't over yet.

Hurrying out of the bathroom as if he could out run the memories, Naruto headed to his bed and knelt down, sliding out a long box with a complicated lock, he irately began to turn to his combination before letting his finger light up with the same purple chakra he had used earlier, as he pressed it against the lock and it popped open. Opening the lid, he was confronted with his usual weaponry. Picking and choosing what he was donning on, choosing to triple the amount with the new threats going on, he quickly strapped them on, before he headed over to his closet.

He opened his closet door with a slightly less angry jerk as he hunted for what he was going to wear. Another difference from Konocha was the amount of choices he had here. Then he had only a few choices, he was given only a small budget for clothing and shop keepers would quickly hurry him out not giving him much time to shop or try on any clothes, and so he had to bunch of clothing that would last him and would be cheap, and he had learned early on that bright, almost obnoxious clothing would get attention. And in truth he did have a fondness for orange, it had grown on him. But then like everything else, including his memories, Konocha had tainted even that.

There was a small smile on his face, but it was oddly cold and didn't give off a sense of amusement, but more of derision, something that had been a new expression that he hadn't before…before the betrayal. Forcing away the thought before it was fully formed not wanting to set off any more memories right now, it was still far too early, and he was far to unnerved and at loss of how he was supposed to act or even feel.

Ignoring the few formal robes, the various healing robes, and his ninja uniforms, he went to glance at his few casual clothing. Deciding on clothing that fit his mood, he pulled out black, semi loose pants that was easily ninja friendly, as in he could move in it and it would easily keep his weaponry hidden and a black shirt that was just close to a bit too tight, high lighting the changes in his very fit body. He had muscle but not much bulk as his body being slender and compact helped him with speed and flexibility. And it also revealed that he had some weapons strapped, to make people suspect he had less than he did, make them believe that they were aware of how much he was carrying. He then added visible weapons to set off the effect. If they couldn't see any, they would assume that he was a complete moron, extremely powerful or hiding.

His carefully planning of an outfit wasn't done randomly or out a sense of vanity, but was actually due to many reasons. One of them being it was practical and also at the same time show his…well he wasn't quite sure what were anymore, but it would show the Konocha ninjas that he wasn't the same little boy that he had been. That he had grown up, matured, and wasn't going to put up with being disrespected and disregarded as 'the dobe' anymore. That persona was dead and he had no intention of raising the dead anytime soon. And of course the outfit choice would also send a message to the inhabitants of Gaia.

The villagers, of course knew who he was and his occupation, but this told them that he would be unavailable for teaching today, and would only be called to the hospital if it was an emergency. Naruto wasn't about to let the Konocha' ninjas follow him around, it would only cause him to stressed and take out his bad mood on a undeserving party or be distracted and make a careless mistake…no he would not take that risk. But also refused to allow them to wander around his village without him keeping an eye on them, he didn't trust the traitors not to try and stir trouble up, or in truth for the other half of the group to let something slip that they might reveal something unknowingly that could also reveal things, he just wasn't willing to have revealed, just yet or at all. They were still unaware that he was connected to this group and knew little of his past, heck he wasn't sure if they still remembered his name wasn't Healer but Naruto, and he preferred to keep it that way.

After he finished combing his hair loose from knots and then brushing his naturally spiking hair to presentable neatness, he headed to the kitchen, mentally preparing a simple but filling breakfast of rice and miso soup with oocha.

It took a manner of a few minutes to have breakfast going in his kitchen, and he turned to his cabinets to see what supplies he had for making packed lunches, he wanted to keep the Konocha ninjas out of the village as much as possible, he couldn't keep it up forever, but he would do what he could do to postpone the invertible.

He had plenty of rice and seaweed for orgini, but he knew that wouldn't be enough for growing ninjas. Tapping his fingers against the wood, he pursed his lips together and let a soft whistle of air, before he back stiffened, and he began to turn, his hands going together and half way though jutsu…

"Easy, it's just me."

Naruto let his hands drop and a stiff smile came to his lips, "Lee, I hadn't been expecting you up just yet."

Lee just gave him a look, clearly not buying the smile, but shrugged, "I like to get up early enough to train with Gai-sensei… What are you looking for?"

"Lunch, I'm trying to see what I got to ensure everyone will be…"

"Heh, we have food, no reason for you to have to clear out your cabinets to feed us, we can just use on rations." It was clear that Lee understood all too well what Naruto was thinking though and wasn't too surprised about he was going though.

"_12 years ago, you know about that demon fox being killed right?"_

Something that made Naruto feel angry, he knew he probably should have felt relieved, but he wanted to know how Lee could possibly feel or even know what he was going though.

"_Due to the incident, a new rule was created for this village, not to be spoken of, on the pain of death."_

Lee hadn't struggle like he had.

"_Especially never to you."_

Lee had a team who had supported him, a sensei who was willing to die for him, friends that acknowledged him and neighbors who acknowledged him.

"_The rule that no one is allowed to talk about is the fact that the demon wasn't killed, it couldn't be killed, so it was sealed by Hokage the fourth… and you are the demon fox [Kyubi]."_

So unless that suddenly drastically changed, and he was suddenly a living prison for a demon that everyone despised and hated, he knew that Lee really couldn't even begin to comprehend how he felt.

"_It means you are the demon fox that kill Iruka's parents and destroyed the village."_

Lee would never know it was like to find out the entire village excluding the children knew a secret that he should have known but was completely oblivious too.

"_You were sealed up by the hokage you admire and you have been lied to by everyone."  
"Didn't you find it out that everybody hated you?" _

He would never know what it was like to find out that everyone you thought was on your side, who cared out you, was helping you out of pity or due to orders.

"_Nobody will ever accept you; they all hate you, even Iruka. They want you dead."_

One of the plates he was carrying slipped from Naruto's grasp and crashed to the floor, instantly shattering into pieces, and he just stood there for a moment, unable to comprehend what had happened. He didn't understand why he was suddenly remembering that night in the clearing with Mizuki, and finding out that he had been tricked and lied too, but then again maybe it was because it seemed to be an unending looping. Slowly he placed the other plates down onto the counter and began to bend down, but was beaten to the mess by Lee, who quickly and efficiently swept up the pieces with a broom and dustpan, how he knew where to find it he was sure but at the moment he wasn't sure of anything other than the fact that he needed a break.

Realizing that he was still kneeling and looking at a mess that no longer existed, he rose off the ground and with a shake of his head headed to the stove, he didn't look at Lee, he didn't know what to say anyway, only that his mask was cracking and he was barely holding it together, no matter how he tried.

Finally he forced out a quiet thanks to Lee for helping clean up the glass, before he excused himself for some fresh air. The coolness of the air refreshed him and he tilted his head back to let the early morning breeze enter and fill his lungs while it worked on also calming his spirit. The memories of his past were whirling around his mind angry and demanding his attention, the little orange dressed boy wanted him for him to yell, to be noticed, to rage. But the part of him that was now dominate had been 'Healer-sama' to long. And had learned that being noticed wasn't always worth it and found the value of privacy that he had been forced upon as a child, that he now embraced.

Naruto continued to take a deep breath and slowly let it out. Controlling his breathing and heart rate to bring it to it's normal rate. Letting his mind focus only on filling his lungs, breathing in air though his nose, feeling them expand and inflate until it was tight and hurting from too much air before slowly exhaling, releasing the air in controlled gusts out of his mouth. Every time a worry came to him, he would brush it from his mind, ignoring it by picturing his lungs all pink and balloon like, seeing the rib cage trying to protect the fragile little bags and his stomach muscles working to keep breathing under control. As his eyes slowly opened, his calm was restored and he was feeling much more balanced.

"Daijoubu ka?" Lee's sounded hesitant and worried, but the worry wasn't necessary anymore the healer persona was in control and the hyper and insecure boy was pushed back into the back mind. [Are you alright]

Naruto turned to face the other man and gave him a apologetic smile, "Hai, gomen nasai, I had a bad start this morning, I didn't mean to worry you." [Yes, I'm sorry]

Lee gave a small frown and started intently at Naruto, dark eyes narrowed but his head tilted slightly showing that it was a threatening expression but one of curiosity.

"You much calmer than you were a half hour ago."

"An half hour?" Naruto hmmed, "That long eh?" And catching sight of the impatient look, he continued "It was a breathing technique I learned a few years ago, normally I use it differently but it does help with stress."

The studious look only increased hidden behind the concern and politeness, and Naruto felt himself relax even more, this was the Lee he remembered. For all his hyper actitivy the green beast of Konocha was also one who was extremely studious and could spend hours researching scrolls if he found something interesting enough. But Lee's desire to learn was also tempered by his desire not to cause people pain, and if Naruto indicated it was a painful subject Lee would have dropped it.

"I was taught it by a woman named Haruka." A amused smile came to Naruto's lips as he recalled how he first learned this technique as he began to speak of Haruka.

Hakura had been a very interesting woman. Preferring to be mistaken as a man, she would dress in only male clothing and kept her hair short and cropped no longer than the top of her ears. She hadn't been a ninja even though she had been from a ninja family, but had chosen to be disowned and became a civilian doctor. Though by the time Naruto had met her, she had been retired, despite just hitting thirty.

She had been one of the first places that he had stayed after he had left Konocha, and had given him a place to stay while Jirarya had done whatever he needed to do before peeping at women's baths and calling it research. While they had waited for him to return, Haruka had taught him a few tricks about healing that she thought would be useful for a ninja to know, and one of the techniques she had taught had been to be in full control of your body through controlling your breathing. She had actually taught him the most useful method to controlling his chakra by showing him how to feel his chakra coils and how to moderate it.

Of course to teach him the techniques she had to kick his ass to get him to stop moping and learn what she thought would be useful. And then proceed to beat him again to get him interested in medicine, he had thought it was pretty boring at first, but Haruka had used his weakness for getting stronger and got him fascinated with healing.

Naruto paused for a moment in his retelling, questioning for a moment if he wanted to revisit that wound, but he quickly decided to press on, suddenly wanting to talk about it, knowing he was going to have to revisit the pain of the past and desiring to at least getting a choice before it was taken from him.

**Oocha- green tea**

**Orgini- rice ball**

**Basically it's a traditional Japanese breakfast**

_**Continuing Author's note**_

_**I'm sorry! I know it's been a long time, but life happens that way. I had hoped to have Naruto's past all told, but well one of future betas, (she was supposed to start) pointed out that I would make a fatal mistake there and one, rush the story. Two, it would have been unrealistic. I know we loved to do it, but face it, you normally don't walk up to a an old friend who hurt you, or even an old friend and just randomly tell everything that happened. Especially when you don't trust them. Also I'm planning on going back and revising, the story began many years ago and such I need to make sure a flows much better.**_

_**Hmm, Lee snuck in there, it was supposed to be Neji who Naruto confided in, but decided that Lee fit better there.**_


End file.
